1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive force control device for a vehicle having a wheel or set of wheels driven by an internal combustion engine and an electric generator also driven by the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
One example of a drive force control device for a vehicle in which the front wheels are driven by an engine, the rear wheels are driven by an electric motor, and the electric motor is driven by electric power generated by an electric generator driven by the engine is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-318473. When the invention disclosed in that publication is used, it is not necessarily mandatory to have a battery that supplies electric power to the electric motor.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved drive force control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.